


This isn't a fan fiction, it's fan art 💖

by Betta_Splendin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta_Splendin/pseuds/Betta_Splendin
Summary: I've never drawn humans (at least I don't draw them often-) but this fic was really special to me so heck- why not? I'm not great with words but I'll try my best.I've read this fanfiction dozens of times and have made dozens of scenarios surrounding it for weeks. I absolutely ADORE IT. it's top 3, hands down! I was doing homework but I just kept on thinking about this fiction and I couldn't focus so here we are 😅 I have the date your uploading the next chapter engraved in my mind, and I'm buzzing with excitement! Please do continue writing this as I've grown increadably attached to the point of doing this, something never done before :) the only criticism I have is, I don't know if it's some weird writers joke or something, (something to distinguish it from the series maybe?), but ocean town burned to the ground and was never built back up again so that place dosn't exist :T other than that it's quite literally everything I could have ever asked for! 💗💖💕💞💟 I do hope you enjoy the fan art, and I love you 😍
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	This isn't a fan fiction, it's fan art 💖

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLovelyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/gifts).



I can't put my art on here- it won't let me - but I posted it on my Tumblr account betta-Splendin-crazed so you can find it on there <3 😁


End file.
